Changing Tides
by captain-nat
Summary: Sal lives a posh life at Port Royal, is engaged to a man she loves, James Norrington, yet somehow she wants more. So, inpired by stories from a childhood freind, Sal runs of to an adventerous life at sea. Rated T because kids may find it dull and violenc
1. Chapter 1

Sal heaved a sigh as she leaned on the railing of her small ship, 'The Torrent'. Thinking of her past and how she came to be the captain of a small yet able crew. Sailing the sea, in attempts to marauder and loot for a living.

She could very well be sitting in a fancy high-to-do mansion, sipping tea and eating crumpets all, while wearing frilly gowns and talking to others in a comfortable, posh life style as her, all proper-like. That was her life she left, about this time at sundown, three years ago.

None of her crew knew, and she planned to keep it that way.

Well almost none of her crew.

Nigel, her first mate, had been her friend since she was quite young. His father being a merchant sailor, Nigel knew the all-arounds of sailing, navigating, and best of all, the stories of the sea. It was the stories that caught the attention of Sal's interest. Often she'd run down to the docks and hear all the stories of the sailors. She found Nigel's the most intriguing, although he did fabricate them a lot. Sal liked the information on navigation and sailing all very well, but it was the stories that made her mind go in circles. Legends of pirates, Davy Jones and his horrid beast, the Kraken.

''I would like to see them someday!" exclaimed Sal, once after hearing one of Nigel's far fetched stories.

''No yeh woul't.'' came the all-knowing retort of master Nigel. ''Davy Jones woul't kill yea, cas yer a g'rl, an' 'e don' need a woman to be on 'js ship causin' troubles!''... Sal had still not forgiven him for that remark. After pushing the young dark haired Scot into the sea with a black eye, Sal ran for home. Nigel had made an effort to never speak low about the female sex... or at least not with one of them around... especially a raven haired, green eyed one named Sally Wolfe.

It was that remark though, that had gotten Sal thinking about what she wanted from life. For the next four years Sal dreamed of something more, something that would take the label of 'lady' from off of her back. A few days earlier, Sal had received a proposal of marriage, from Lieutenant. James Norrington, whom she had befriended, when he first arrived at Port Royal, when she was fifteen. They grew very fond of each other within the two years time and she wouldn't lie, she did highly admired James, and did not refuse his proposal. But as the few days went bye, she slowly returned to her wistful dreaming of the sea.

So on the day before her17th birthday, Sal paid a visit to the docks, to enquire after an old friend.

Words could not describe the look on, a now much older, Nigel Sheers. Gaping at the once gawky, young girl, now standing in front of him was a slender, tall beautiful woman, in fancy dress and hair done up. Her bright green eyes glowing in excitement, words escaped Nigel.

''Miss Wolfe?'' he said cautiously

''Yes Nigel you twit! I need you to do me a favour.'' Sal said looking him on the eye as ig she was demanding rather than asking. Nigel gulped and looked inquiringly at her. "I need you to kidnap me!"

Nigel just stood there gawping at her.

''I don' think et wor's quite li'e tha' miss" Sal just glared. Icy shivers ran down Nigel's back despite the scorching sun.

It took a while, but finally Nigel agreed, probably because of the threats given by Sal. So, Nigel gave Sal a sack of grubby clothes for her to dress in so no one would suspect her.

Sal took the sack and rushed home.

When I inquiries were made as to the contents of the bag, Sal simply answered that she was bored and bought some trinkets from some of the sailors. When she got to her room, she shoved the bag under her bed and quietly went to the sitting room to plan out her escape.

She hadn't realised that two hours had gone past, until there was a knock at the door.

''Come in,'' she answered the knocking. The butler entered

''Lieutenant Norrington miss.''

''Oh! show him in.'' Sal had forgotten that James was coming. Quickly she hid her plans and supplies list under her other letters and writings of previous days. James entered.

"Sally,'' he smiled.

"James, how are you?'' Sal said uncomfortably. "Will you please have a seat.'' she offered motioning to the chair beside her. Smiling still, he sat and made himself comfortable.

''I am very well, and I should be considering I am engaged to the most beautiful woman in Port Royal.'' Sal blushed.

"Stop the words James," she laughed quietly "you know how I don't like it." Norrington's eyes lowered and he nodded. Sal touched his shoulder and smiled to assure him it was alright, and in exchange James' smile returned.

The conversation was the usual, quite casual, then James' got on the topic that was the reason of their meeting.

"Sally… I think we need to start planning for our wedding." James' said taking her hand. "Like setting a date and telling people."

Sal looked at her fiancé, and only half grinned. She tried to hide her realisation that there was a small rut in their plans, by lowering her head, but James saw right through her.

"Sal? What is it?" he asked concerned. Sal looked up again, James never called her Sal unless they were alone and he felt close, he must've been concerned. Sal closed her eyes, what was she doing, how could she run away? Poor James loved her, and she loved him. How could she abandon him like this? It wasn't fair to him. Yet should she save him sorrow for her life? Sal's mind was racing. What should she do, she couldn't leave James, but she couldn't stay here. She groaned and put her hand to her head. James stood up and kneeled beside her.

"Sally are you ill?" he said concerned, "should I call for someone?" Sal hated it, why couldn't James just show one bit of anger or frustration with her, just so she didn't feel as guilty as she would tomorrow. Still James stayed knelt beside her.

"No, no I'm fine James, please, I must've just been sitting to close to the fire." She looked at him she knew every line in her face sketched her remorse. James looked at her and took her hand. There was a long, awkward pause, finally looking up James ended it sympathetically inquiring to Sal.

"Are you ready for this Sally, us I mean?" Sal looked him in the eye, she wanted to tell him, but she loved him to much, and feared he wouldn't approve. She just lowered her eyes, soon feeling a warm finger raise her chin. Eyes meeting James gave his half grin that Sal found irresistible. "Sal let us wait. We do not need to be married soon."

Sal could have just jumped on him in a big hug, but she only gave a small sigh and brushed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said the corners of her cheeks lifting slightly. She knew how hard this was for him, she could see it in his eyes, the way he talked, and his basic demeanour. She couldn't tell him enough though of how it meant to her.

"Please, reconsider my hand in the future," He hopefully added looking at her the same emotion that showed in his blue eyes. Sal grinned this time, and grasped the hand that held hers.

"No other." She said, looking at his face. Why oh why, did this have to be so hard!? James kissed her hand and rose, his tall figure looming over hers.

"Best wishes to you Sally, I will see you tomorrow."

And James left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey! So here's the second part of my story, again written on my crummy palm-pilot, so forgive me for all the typos and screw ups and punctuation mishaps. ) reviews are always welcome! I am currently making a website for my pirate stories, both fanfiction and original works so keep an eye out for updates on that! It will have pics that wont be uploaded on my other galleries too! **

Sal looked down at her papers. She felt horrible, she had a perfect life, and it was only going to get better. Was she being selfish? Sal rubbed her temples, then looked up at the small clock on the mantel. She had seven hours before midnight when she told Nigel she'd meet him at the docks.

Seven hours to make up her mind, seven hours to decide her future.

Sal looked up at the door where James had exited. He would be any woman's ideal husband. Kind, polite, and unlike many other men, James treated Sal like an equal. Sal felt a great weight on her shoulders. Once she left, there was no coming back, she'd have to leave behind all she knew and loved... was it for a greater life? She'd soon find out.

James left the mansion, the sun setting on the ocean horizon touched the roof tops and trees with a golden light. His heart sank, even the beautiful evening didn't lift his spirits, the visit had the contrasting effects he had planned on. James had hoped that Sal would be just as excited as he was. Perhaps he was rushing the matter, but she had accepted his hand, why would she not wish to discuss the marriage? Had he done something, had she, or had something happened to her? James thoughts wandered on the strange ways of women. Perhaps she was just not ready, he finally thought solemnly, that is all.

Lost in her thoughts Sal never noticed the time fly by. She now was down to an hour and a half to make up her mind.

Drawing out one of her blank pieces of parchment Sal dipped her quill in the black, forbidding ink her hand shaking. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Shakily her hand began to scrip out cursed words.

Lord Wolfe,

Your daughter has been taken, you need not worry, she will not be harmed.

- Sheers.

Sal sniggered despite what she had done, Sheers was Nigel's last name, yet somehow ending the note with 'Sheers' sounded like the writer was toasting to Sal's kidnapping. Blowing the ink dry, Sal folded the note, she almost made the mistake of putting her seal on it, but caught herself and simply left it folded.

That would have to do. She nervously gathered her plans and the untrue note and headed to her quarters. Her maid followed her at first,

"Miss Wolfe it is very late!" She said hurrying behind her. Sal stopped and turned to face the maid's anxious look.

" Go back to bed," she said with a pitied smile, feeling a little guilty that she had disturbed someone. "I will be fine." The maid gave Sal an awkward look, but turned around and walked back into her room. Relieved Sal quietly slipped into her own room and pulled out the canvas sack Nigel had given to her. Sal pulled out the first item, which seemed to be a giant, baggy shirt. It smelled salty, but washed, no disturbing, unidentifiable odours came from the garment. Next she pulled out a pair of sturdy boots, and then a vest and some slacks. Very simple garb, which was perfect! No one would suspect her. Quickly changing, she had an hour to collect all she'd need and make it down to the port unnoticed. After she had finished changing, Sal looked through her chests and drawers and boxes for anything valuable. Jewellery, trinkets, silk and satin kerchiefs, she even stuffed some of her dresses in the sack which once held the clothes she now wore. Lastly she tied up her hair that would give her away. As she finished she looked in the mirror, a thin young sailor looked back. Quite pleased with herself Sal slung the bag over her shoulder and before she climbed out her window, placed the note she'd written on her pillow, looking around her room she sighed and climbed out the window. She never realised how hard it would be until she was half way down the side of the manor.

"Bloody-" Sal started to curse but never finished as she fell and hit the ground with a thud in the bushes.

Rubbing her backside, she quietly picked up her bag and crawled over and peaked her head out of the bushes. Clear. Lifting herself up Sal looked again to see if anyone was watching, and slowly crept down towards the docks, keeping to the shadows to keep herself as hidden as possible. The real challenge came from passing the fort, guards and soldiers patrolling would be hard to pass. Especially with a bag full of fancy dresses and jewellery. Sal crouched behind a patch of brush, two guards were patrolling the edge of the docks, she'd have to get their attention away from her somehow. Sal looked up and around trying to come up with a solution, then it fell right beside her. Sal jumped as a coconut dropped from the tree almost hitting her. Sal picked it up and looked over at the two guard who were slowly getting closer. Sal grasped the coconut in her hands tapping it rhythmically with her finger, she took aim and threw it to the other side of the small dirt road. She was surprised at how far she threw the object and at how fast the guards reacted. She quickly and quietly jumped out of the foliage and ran to the docks. But not fast enough.

"Halt!" The guards had caught her. Sal stopped running but kept her back to them, she didn't even want to imagine what would happen if they found out who she was. "Turn around!" Well there went that plan. Slowly she turned around to face her captors. She grimaced when she saw who it was.

"James." she muttered so quiet she barely heard herself. Gillette was the other guard, he often worked along side James. Sal jumped as her fiancé began to speak again, it wasn't the calm, gentle voice that had spoken to her that evening, this voice was harsh, and demanding, Sal winced as James barked out his interrogation, obviously unawares to whom he was speaking with due to the clothes and the shadows from the trees which also blocked the moonlight..

"What is your name?" He snapped.

"S-Simon F-inny." Sal said shakily then added a faint "sir"

"And where are you headed in such a rush Master Finny?" James voice was less angry now, but definitely threatening.

"To the docks- sir, my ship makes to leave in a short while and I am running to get on board before departure." Sal lied

"Odd that a ship is leaving in the middle of the night." Gillette through in, James gave him a side wards glance then looked at Sal to respond.

"We need to make port before mid-day tomorrow." Sal quickly fibbed. James pointed to the sack,

"And what is in there?" He said dryly

"My clothes." Sal said defensively. She'd be fine as long as they didn't ask to look. James gave that half grin Sal loved, she couldn't help but lift the sides of her mouth. James looked at Gillette and nodded. Well I shall personally accompany you to your ship Master Finny. James motioned for Gillette to stay and keep patrolling and for Sal to walk on. It was the first time Sal had felt uncomfortable walking with James since they'd first met. Sal's memory wandered as she remembered.

Her father had forced her to go. Sal kept trying to get out of it, but to no avail. She grumpily rode in the coach and grumpily waited for the arrival of the new Governor. When the ship's crew had anchored her and the longboats arrived with the special people, Sal became even more grumpy. Governor Swan looked like a very kind man, but Sal wasn't to sure about his young daughter, as they were introduced, Sal was quite positive that she was probably spoiled rotten, Sal's father tried to spoil her as a young child, but even in her past did Sal find value in worldly possetons, she never cared much for new fashions or dresses, and some how she found those who did annoyed her, for some unknown reason. Next she was introduced to the Governor, he was definitely kind, complimenting Sal, she was sure she would grow to like him. Then she met James, "I do mot believe Governor Swann's compliment are near great enough." She said smiling and kissing her hand. Sal knew for certain she'd grow to like James Norrington very much.

That night there was a ball in welcoming the new Governor of Port Royal, Sal didn't like balls much, dancing never appealed to her. She would be asked by many men to dance, and even some little boys got the courage to ask for a waltz, but none of them wanted to dance because they liked her, but because she was of high class and she inherited a large fortune from her father (Who had no other relatives other than her.) So Sal was greatly pleased when the new officer, Lieutenant Norrington approached her, conversation sprouted as Sal accidentally let it slip that, no she wasn't much enjoying the ball. So they went for a walk, just around the garden other couples walked past them, Sal was very nervous, no man had ever taken a quiet walk with her, they'd rather be seen with Lord Wolfe's daughter in public. As they talked they learned quite a lot about each other, both seeming to be open to the other. Soon as the night air brought with it a chilly wind, James offered Sal his jacket. Sal hadn't been nervous around James since… Until now

Sal took a side glance at James who walked dutifully beside her, her mouth frowned as she realised how much she'd miss him. As the approached Nigel's ship, Sal could see the sailor making ready to leave. Sal expected James to stop at the dock, as she went aboard, but he stayed right beside her as she walked on deck. Nigel looked up recognizing Sal but giving and inquiring glance towards James


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's taken me a while to write this next chapter. It has been the most stressful two weeks ever! Like you have NO idea! Anyhow, so I'm currently working on a website for my pirate related stories, fanfiction and snippets of my original works. I'm going as fast as I can. The website will have _art_ as well as _writing_! Which is a bit of a challenge, because I'm just doing it through freewebs, so my options for easy understandable layout is limited. But I'm working on it! ) here's Chapter 3! Enjoy! (Reviews are LOVED!!!) and Nigel still has a Scottish accent, it's seriously hard to write though…. I can speak it, just not write it, so just imagine or something mates!**

Sal glanced at Nigel, who was still looking at James. She didn't know what to do. If she were to tell him anything James, would suspect them even more, Luckily it was James himself who broke the silence.

"One of your sailors was in a bit of a rush so I thought I'd escort him to your ship, Mister Sheers." Nigel eyed Sal for a moment, and again turned his look back to James.

"Thank you Lieutenant, 'e was running to some relatives that had donated some provisions to the ship." Nigel said tipping his head in respect. James looked at Sal, who tried not to make eye contact. She didn't raise her head until James looked up at the sky, the moon now shone bright and full. It seemed like forever until James and Nigel (who obviously knew each other well) finished talking and James looked at Sal again.

"Best wishes Master Finny" He said pleasantly and walked off the gain plank and back towards the direction of his post. Sal watched until James was out of sight. The last words she heard from him and they weren't even spoken to her, they were spoken to Simon Finny. Sal's heart sank, but not long enough for the depression to linger.

"What on earth were yeah thinking lass!? The Lieutenant on my ship, while I help his fiancé stowaway!?" Nigel said in a harsh voice, Sal would have called it yelling except Nigel tried to keep a hushed voice to not bring on any attention. "Why am I even getting myself into this?" he added with a groan.

Sal glared at him, "I didn't mean for James to follow! And don't call me lass!" she shrieked, but hushed when she realized how load she was being "I'm just as old as YOU are **Mister** Sheers and I have higher status and rank than you!"

Nigel frowned, and looked her in the eye, a smirk on his face he talked slowly and menacingly

"That's **Captain** Sheers lass, and while you're on my ship, you will call me Captain and you will have no higher rank than a cabin's boy." His smirk grew at the sight of Sal's appalled face, he shoved a mop in her hands. "So I think it's best you got to work….. Lass"

Sal gritted her teeth, she was stuck, she couldn't go against Nigel or else he could let her secret out. She hated Nigel, she hated the blisters she was getting on her hands and the throbbing in her head from gritting and grinding her teeth. She sighed as she prepared for the long painful journey.

James strolled back towards his post with Gillette, his face in a frown, Nigel had always liked Sal, perhaps that is why he felt such an inside grudge against the sailor, James didn't find himself jealous, only worried that Sal would choose another man. Sal and Nigel knew each other long before James came to Port Royal. James and Nigel met quickly as James' first post was at the docks, he soon learnt of Nigel's feelings for Sal. Nigel had never openly mentioned them, but whenever James' mentioned her, Nigel got the "look".

Of all people James wanted to see that night Nigel was the last one. Slowly he came up beside Gillette who gave a side wards glance at his comrade.

"Something wrong sir?" he said noticing the solemn look etched on James features. "You don't look well at all, sir." James gave a false smile, and shook his head.

"I'm fine Gillette, I just thought of something." James stopped in his tracks, indeed he had thought of something.

"What is it sir?"

"One said they were his personal clothes another said they were donated to the ship." James said huskily

"What were, sir, Who said it?" Gillette looked confused at James. James didn't answer instead he turn and ran.

"Quickly to the docks!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah I found some screw ups in the last chapter… just ignore them haha I really don't have time to fix them right now, I'll try to get to them soon though. But here's the next chapter, I'm writing fast, hopefully it will be longer than the last one. Thanks you SO much for the reviews!! I love reviews! XP and now to the story**

Sal looked out to the docks as Nigel dropped the sail and manned the boat. She leaned the mop against the railing and just stared, she was off, no turning back now.

Now that she wasn't panicking she turned and looked at the boat. She didn't realize how tiny it was. She had noticed no other crew members, but now that she looked, Nigel didn't need any, he easily did all the work himself on the little sloop.

The boat gave a jerk as the wind picked up and filled the sails, letting out a small yelp, Sal slipped on the wet deck. Accustomed for gentlemen to run to her aid, Sal just sat there, then Nigel piped in.

"You don't plan on sitting the entire trip do you miss Wolfe?" Sal turned to see the serious face of Nigel at the helm jerking his head towards the now far away docks. Lifting her self up, and peered over the railing.

Sal's heart began beating in her chest. Two officers were running towards the deck, yelling for Nigel to stop. Of which Sal noted, Nigel had no intentions of doing.

"Aren't you going to stop?" she turned yelling to Nigel over the wind. Nigel shook his head. "It'll be worse when the catch you!" Nigel smirked

"They won't catch us." Nigel called back. Sal stared wide eyed at Nigel

_Bloody sailor _Sal grimaced. She knew that the Royal Navy could catch anyone they wanted to. Sal watched as the little people on the deck started running back to the fort. _This is NOT good_ Sal melted.

Nigel kept the ship at full wind until the shore was out of sight. He walked up to Sal who was sitting with her head in her hands. Nigel kicked her foot.

"Oi Lass, lets get to it, your not going to be sluffin' off." He grabbed the mop and again went to hand it to her. Sal stood up and pushed the mop away again before Nigel could hand it to her. He didn't look surprised.

"Do you realize what you've done!!?" Sal screeched. Nigel rolled his eyes and shifting his position, he seemed to know this was going to be a rant. "the whole Navy will be after you, and you could have just turned back and heard them out! Then left." Sal looked furious. Nigel's jaw tightened.

"I took the liberty of inspecting your bag lass." Nigel said angrily Sal's furious features turned worried. "Even if they never saw YOU they'd see your things, and suspect us… no wait, YOU for robbery. That would be shame for a lady in your rank to be caught stealing and running away with a common sailor now wouldn't it?" Sal was quiet, she only glared at Nigel. Not seeming to care, Nigel walked back to the helm, as the sun rose into the sky.

James and Gillette reached the docks, Nigel's boat was already far away, James called, but the wind picked up and drown his voice. Gillette looked at James,

"Shall I alert the fort sir?" James nodded and also ran back up the small road and up the steps of the fort to his commanding officer.

"Sir we have a problem, I believe a sailor has stolen goods on his ship" the older man looked at James.

"That's not worth alerting the fort son, do you know the name of the blaggard?" The plump man turned and scanned the shore

"Yes Sir, Nigel Sheers."

"The Sheers have been docking in Port Royal for many years." The man scoffed "Back to your post please Lieutenant." James went to argue but a warning look from the officer told him different, and James solemnly walked back to an inquiring Gillette.

"Back to our posts Gillette," James muttered as they stalked off towards the small road.

"Who do you think it was sir?"

"Sheers" James simply said, "Nigel Sheers" Gillette nodded seeming to have a not caring face. "What?" James asked

"Well sir, your reputation as to your relationship with Mr. Sheers is known." Gillette said lowly "I mean how you dislike him and all." James shook his head, was it really that obvious?

James was relieved when the sun rose. He headed home _what a horrid night_ he thought as he walked passed Sal's home. The events of the night previous had worn him out. Sal was still on his mind. When he came to Port Royal the only thing he could think of was his navy duties and becoming a high ranking officer, until he walked on deck and saw her. Standing there, obviously not enjoying her self. James could still see her slim figure standing beside her father, her raven hair done up, a few stray locks blew in the wind, wearing a simple yet elegant blue gown she was the most beautiful girl James had ever seen. He introduced himself as soon as he could and even lent his coat to her while they went for a walk after the welcoming ball for the Governor.

James smiled at the memories, but he was knocked to his senses as a maid came running out his her night clothes carrying a piece of paper.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant! Please stop!" Sal's maid stopped in front of James gasping, her eyes huge and terrified.

"What is it?" James said astounded at the maid. Himself growing nervous for the news, "Is Sally alright?"

"No sir, quite the opposite!! She's been kidnapped! Kidnapped by pirates!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gush………… uhhhh I totally had the next four chapters ALL typed out on my palm pilot and then it froze and I lost them, so I'm having one of those moments were I really, really don't want to type these out heheh, plus I'll forget half the stuff along the way, especially this chapter cause it's the only one I haven't actually written yet (most of my fic is written in my notebooks). But here it goes I guess.**

**Ok I'm just trying to get in the zone…. X(**

The trip to Tortuga's Port was long and not very pleasant. Sal and Nigel argued about pretty much everything. Finally a day away from port, Sal stormed down to the barracks to get some rest. Nigel was relieved to have her gone, but he wouldn't have thought that before this mess. No, in fact he'd think the exact opposite. He leaned on the ships railing and looked out to the horizon, the sun was setting, and they'd be at Tortuga by sunrise.

Nigel's mind began to wander, memories flooding his thoughts. Memories of his past and why he was really back on the sea.

His Father became ill when Nigel was 13, and was forbidden to travel out of their home country in Scotland, not that he could for Mr. Sheers neared death with a sickness the doctor would not help without payment. It destroyed his father, Nigel hated to watch his dad waste away, when he longed to be sailing. Nigel went to work to support the two of them at a local pub, where he heard many stories, and chatter from many sea rats, and sailors. It was then that he heard of a certain Black Market that made any poor man wealthy. But it was a dangerous business.

Nigel signed up immediately, he knew it was risky, but all he could think of was his father's health. For three years Nigel worked in the dark, meeting up with some of the lowest scum in Scotland under the alias of a regular merchant, it wasn't until the third year Nigel heard of the gold to be found in the Caribbean. Traveling to the land he and his father sailed when Nigel was a boy rustled up memories, which made Nigel work harder. The Black Market did indeed prove to be a dangerous business, but Nigel found he could sell items at regular Ports keeping his cover, and sell his illegal goods to places like Tortuga for twice the price he could get at his regular ports. But he had to be careful, Nigel became popular in places like Port Royal, and many watched for his arrival, with popularity, came danger, as Nigel soon supplied the Governor and many other Lord's households with food and trinkets, most of which were escorted by soldiers.

When he turned fifteen, Nigel had made enough money to make a comfortable life for his father and him. Providing food and medicine to his father extended his life, for three years till he died, it was then Nigel left Scotland and his past for good, and stayed in the Caribbean.

He brought a large shipment in from his homeland which brought a large crowd in Port Royal, one young raven haired woman stood out among the crowd. He'd known Sally Wolfe as a child and his recent visits to Port Royal, but it wasn't until then that he realized her the way he did now. Getting the courage to go re-introduce himself Nigel jumped off his ship and started towards her. Sal was looking at a neighbouring ship's load, Nigel was only five steps away when a tall, blue-gray eyed, Lieutenant walked beside her offering his arm. Nigel stopped dead in his tracks as she took in and smiled, terrified that she saw him Nigel picked up a conch shell and pretended to examine it. Sneaking a peak, Nigel was relieved when Sal took no notice, but his face dropped when he glanced over to the Lieutenant, who was looking straight back, his piercing eyes cutting through him. Nigel slowly walked back to his ship, he'd despised James Norrington ever since.

James was frantic as he grabbed the note. It took his three times to read it through for the message to click in.

"When did you find this?" He asked _What a stupid question! I saw her last Night! _He thought. So no surprise came when the maid answered "This mornin'" James ran up to the mansion, he burst through the door to find Lord Wolfe fully dressed and looking rather tired.

"James! Oh James m'boy we have troubles," James looked sympathetically at the tired, portly old man.

"We will begin our search immediately Sir." James said glaring at the name on the note. "I'll tale this to my commanding officer now," he put a hand on Lord Wolfe's shoulder and lowered his voice to a concerned, yet determined hush, "I will find her sir." And he turned to leave, but was stopped by Lord Wolfe's hand now on his shoulder.

"James, I know what happened last night, and only wish to say I am very sorry." The man's tired eyes grew confused. "But I am very surprised, since your engagement all she's talked about is the wedding, and you, I was astonished when the news of your meeting last night went the opposite direction." James met the man's sympathetic stare, how did he know? Lord Wolfe smiled

"The maids just happened to be passing by." He said dryly. James gave a half grin and headed out the door, his heart beating fast. Sal had wanted to go through with the marriage, she did still love him! His determination to find her grew, something must have happened before he had come last night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Ok sorry everyone for the wait, you're all awesome for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Now that I've seen AWE I can plan out the direction the story will take! :D and p.s. as for the currency, I've looked all over the net and can't find much usable info, and I suck at math…. So I made an educated guess. Jack makes a quick appearance near the end.**

Sal stomped down the gang plank, when they finally reached Tortuga. She was glad to be off the boat, it had not been a very splendid trip and the sooner she got off the stupid boat the better.

Lugging the heavy bag over her shoulder, she wandered around to find someone who would be interested in her goods. It didn't take long. Soon she spotted a scrawny old man with a rather bushy black and gray beard and giant caterpillar eyebrows to match, talking to a caped middle aged gentleman. They were trading, and that's what Sal needed. She waited quietly in the shadow until the other man shook hands with the dealer and went his way. Sal slowly approached the old man's small set up. He had a small table and chair, and a rather large box (which was probably contained his pawned items) at the base of a cart to which had no beast harnessed.

Sal cleared her throat as she approached the old man. Lifting his head, Sal noticed his shining gray eyes. He gave a half mocking grin and lifted an eyebrow.

"Can I help you lad?" The gruff voice came. Sal grinned, her disguise was working, but she made a mental note to stay in the shadows, just in case.

"Yes I'm looking to buy Ahhhh!!!" a flutter of feathers and squawks collided with her face, and Sal felt a birds talons softly cling to her shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes to see two stone gray ones looking back.

"PURDY BIRD" the African chimed. Sal grinned, she found exotic birds so charming. She looked over to the trader, who, by the look on his face did NOT agree.

"Bloody bird!" He muttered "Shoulda done away with you long ago." He went to grab the parrot off Sal's shoulder, but Sal stopped him.

"What is wrong with the bird?" The man looked sourly at the bird and then at her.

"The bird is a rotten nuisance. He flies everywhere, bothers the customers and is not very good merchandise due to no one wants him, so I've had him about, because I could never see any sort of possible profit go to waste." He said gruffly. Sal looked at the bird again.

"How much do you ask for him?" Sal inquired. The trader stared at her and shook his head

"Excuse me?" He stuttered "Did you just ask what I think you did?" Sal looked awkwardly to each side as if the old man was playing a joke on her, and his audience was waiting for the punch-line

"Well yes… how much would you want for the bird?" The old man shook his head as if something rattled in his brain, then looked at Sal straight in the eye.

"What do yeah have to offer?" He asked smoothly, obviously sensing that a "lad" of such young of age wouldn't know much about trading, and would be an easy person to trick into paying more than he should. Sal just looked dumb, she didn't know what would be worth what to people of this society. To her, the gowns and silks were regular garb. But to this man they would be more valuable. Taking a glimpsing in her bag, she said slowly.

"Well I have three silk scarves, I'll trade two scarves and five shillings for the bird, and the other for the ring that you have there." She pointed to a very interesting silver ring on his table. The man twisted his face in an odd thinking look.

"Three scarves for the bird." He said. Sal just looked at him dumbfounded, and slowly handed him the scarves. It seemed like a fair bargain to _her_, but the way the man was smirking she realized she'd just been swindled. She realized the object of the "game."

In Port Royal, there were merchants who usually had a set price to their goods, and unless they were approached with a bargain, their price stayed the same. This man, would do what ever he could to make a bargain for himself at the highest price possible. And Sal needed to make sure she got the lowest she could.

"Anything else I can get for yeah lad?" The old man grinned. Sal noticed that unlike many poor folk, this man's teeth were well taken care of, not rotted and falling out like lower class men of his age, or even younger. Sal realized that she must have been staring when the man asked again "Anythin' else lad?" his voice raising a little. Sal jumped.

"Actually, yes." She said bluntly, "I am in need of a ship and a crew sir." The man looked at Sal dumbfounded. Sal felt her pride lift at the unbelief written across the man's face, but it dropped again when he through his head man in loud booming laughs. Sal could feel people stopping to look, she felt embarrassed and nervous that her secret would be revealed. The man stopped the booming laughter, which quieted to chuckling, and the spectators started drifting away to Sal's relief.

"Aye lad, a ship, come with me." He said waving a giant hand for her to follow. They headed back to the docks. The man was still smiling, which rather irked Sal. He stopped in front of a small two mast sloop. Sal grinned brightly. It was sleek, and beautiful! And it would be hers, if she could bargain well enough.

"I'll give you 20 guineas and a silk gown." Sal said flatly. The Old man just looked at her, but there was that gambling look deep in his eye.

"Ah a ship like this would be at least 50 guineas and the gown" the man said matter-of-factly, Sal took a deep breath.

"25 guineas" she said, the man snapped his head in her direction, he obviously wasn't expecting a challenge, but he snapped quickly back to his senses,

"Forty Five!" he growled

" Thirty guineas and the gown, final offer" Sal said quickly, the man rubbed his stubbly chin, he looked defeated.

"Deal" he said the corners of his mouth turned in a smile. He and Sal shook hands, the man smiled at her and looked her up and down "pretty good bargaining for a young lad" he said chuckling Sal smiled proudly but her grin was slapped from her face as he added "even better for a young lass" Sal wasn't sure what to do, the menacing tone in this mans voice caused her to panic. He must have noticed her fear "Oh now don't you worry about me lass. Old Tom wouldn't hurt a fly. My late granddaughter's bird use to say that to her…" he motioned to the parrot on Sal's shoulder "Pretty Bird, use to say it whenever she's walk into a room, so I reckon that animals seem to know things we don't at first I did think you were a right skinny lad, but I fitted the pieces together" Tom patted Sal on the shoulder. She wasn't sure what to do, her cover was blown, this Tom fellow seemed to be harmless, but Sal felt she should still be weary to not let her guard down. Tom winked "your secrets safe with me lass." Somehow Sal felt she could at least trust him a little, for now.

"Now to find you a crew" Tom sighed "you're best bet will be the 'Bride'" He pointed down a street. Sal just looked at him blankly. Tom chuckled, "I'll tell yeah what lass, I'll strike a bargain with you… You take me with you on your journey, and I will help you find the fittest and able crew you can, and you not need worry about the guineas, I need to get my self off this Island, I long for adventure"

Sal looked over at Tom, the old man looked liked he'd seen a fair adventures in his day "Why do you want to come?" she asked innocently enough. Tom just sighed.

"Ah, I'd be getting to the end of my days, my family is all gone before me, and I just figure the best way for me to live the end of my days is to go out with a bit of a bang" he said scratching his neck. He looked back at Sal "So do we have an accord?" he asked holding out his hand. Sal smiled at the old man and shook his hand, as Tom pulled his hand away she felt something cold and metal left in her hand. "Alright then Tom rubbed his hands together, "you make your way to the Inn and I'll pass the word we'll get you the finest crew yet… Captain?" Sal looked at him.

"Finney" Sal exclaimed "Simon Finney"

"Aye Captain" Tom nodded and hobbled off. Sal felt great, she had a ship, and soon a crew, and a person who was willing to keep her cover for her, she looked down to her palm and noticed Tom had given her the oddly shaped ring, a cat skull engraved into the metal band. Smiling, she picked up her sack, and headed towards the "Drunken Bride"

"James my boy, please sit down" Lord Wolfe said to the young man pacing the room. James walked back and forth trying to think, but all he could think about was that he was panicked and stressed. There was no signs of struggle in Sal's chambers, no evidence of anyone entering the manor at all. James felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He turned to see Lord Wolfe's gray eyes sympathetically looking at him. "James, you must rest, it will do you no good if you can't think properly." He motioned to a chair and James sat down. "I have sent a notice to the governor asking permission to send a search party, and of course he has agreed." James listened staring blankly ahead of him, his mind racing, it was almost if Sal had willingly left. Everything seemed so complicated, yet so obvious, but James had such a hard time believing it. Lord Wolfe's next comment broke James thoughts "I was hoping you would oversee the search party James" his voice was quiet, and pleading.

"Of course, sir." James replied and stood up "I would be honored" Lord Wolfe stood up, and looked up at his possible, future son-in-law.

"I knew you would son" he said patting James on the shoulder "and I know you will do all in your power to find her."

"I will find her sir, I promise, that I will not stop looking until I have" Lord Wolfe smiled

"I know you would my boy"

James said his farewell to Lord Wolfe, and they agreed that the search should begin the next morning. James insisted the next morning, while Lord Wolfe insisted they wait until they were better prepared, James did not want to waste any valuable time, and assured Lord Wolfe that he would not rest until he was out looking for his daughter, to which Lord Wolfe finally gave way and agreed.

James walked out the door and down the road towards his home, the same oceanic sunset melting the sky as the day he'd last seen Sal, his face set stern and hard, he blamed himself, he was to quick, to forward, if only he'd waited a little longer. All the answers pointed to her running away, but James couldn't understand, Sal and he had always been open with one another, she would have just ask to hold off the wedding. A hand rose to his forehead as he watched the towns folk go along their business. No, someone must've forced her, even if it wasn't physical, she could have been threatened, or convinced and James had a good idea of, who.

He would find her, find her and Nigel Sheers, and make the latter explain himself.

Sal walked into the Faithful Bride, not a respectable place at all. Scoundrels and whores mangled up in one drunken stupor, the look on her face must've told Tom what she thought.

"Aye not the most posh of places, but this be where you will find yerself buccaneers ready for adventure, and scallywags with stories that will lead you there." Sal looked over at Tom unsure, Tom smiled in return a weary look in his eye "I'm right behind yeah lass" Sal walked in trying to make herself taller and seem tougher than she was feeling.

As she weaved through the drunken crowd, her senses alert and ready. Tom lead her to a table in the back, where they sat down, Tom ordered a pint of rum, Sal declined any drink, and watched the people around her. "Now what?" She asked, Tom grinned and out of his haversack pulled a few pieces of parchment, and a quill and ink bottle. After opening the bottle and spreading the parchment, he turned his back and spoke something to the git behind him, soon enough, there were a couple men wandering up to their table, Tom smirked over at Sal.

By the end of the night, they had only hired a few people, a couple old men, looking for their last run, a young lad who went by only "Sam" and another person Sal was rather curious about. "We have few people as it is, we can't afford to be picky." Tom said as the mysterious person walked away after giving their mark, their dark cape billowing behind them as their covered face glanced back only once. "We'll just have to keep a sharp eye."

Just then a loud brawl started in the front of the Bride. Sal stood up a bit and looked over the crowed, most of which were joining in, she frowned at the brawl, Tom looked up at her, noticing her looked back down at his paper. "Don't worry lass, it'll be over in a few minutes."

Sal wasn't worried about the brawl, it was who it started with, she jumped off the bench she sat on and walked over to the fight, ignoring Tom's protests.

Nigel swung a fist in the direction of the swaying bearded man, who looked extremely drunk, but dodged the punch quickly none the less. Nigel turned around he's eyes meeting with Sal's he was shocked for a second and lost his balance as he was lightly pushed from behind he fell to the ground. What was she doing here? He sat up and turned to look at his opponent who was looking down at him as if he was an eel squirming in front of him.

"Now mate" the man said "Let us start over shall we, I need a ship, you owe me a ship" He offered his hand to Nigel to help him up "So I'll be takin' yours now" Nigel glared at Sparrow, but not wanting to draw attention to himself again, took the man's hand and got up. They walked over to a far table in the corner, most of the by standers continued about their business. Nigel sat down across from the man who ordered himself some rum.

"Alright Sparrow, lets talk this through"

"-Captain Sparrow" the Captain shot in giving a quick grin and wink to the barmaid who set down his mug, the barmaid blushed and turned quickly around and headed off.

"Jack, your not a captain you don't have a ship nor a crew" Nigel said curtly. Jack frowned.

"I have a ship, that use to be your ship, but now is mine, and I do have a crew…" he looked confused for a second "… just not on hand" he smiled as if he'd won the argument and took a swig of rum. Nigel shook his head "Jack I borrowed a dingy… it's not worth my whole ship, you can't use that excuse."

"Interest" Jack shot

"What?"

"Interest mate, it's like when you borrow money, aye? You borrow money, but you have to pay interest" Jack smiled again, Nigel, just gaped at him.

"It was a row-boat!"

"Interest mate" Nigel was fuming his fists clenched ready to take another swing at Jack.

"Give him your boat, Mr. Sheers" Nigel jumped from his seat as Sal spoke from behind him, Jack looked lazily at him. "Come on I got a ship, just give it to him" Nigel looked at her blankly.

"What!? Why are you even here woman?" Nigel coughed

"You brought me here" Sal said flatly "Besides I got my own ship just give him yours"

"Are you serious, I just got here so I could get rid of you!? Now you think I'm going to join your crew?"

"Your crew?.... Woman?" Jack looked back and forth from Nigel to Sal.

"Shut it Sparrow" Nigel spat. Jack put up his hands and leaned back and watched the two as they continued bickering.

"Go back to the ship, and stay there til I get back!"

"Aye yes go to the ship" Jack smirked "I'll meet you there" Sal looked over at Jack almost disgusted and then back to Nigel. Jack just sat their blinking trying to contemplate what had just happened.

"It's not your ship now obvioulsy Nigel Sheers and you just said you didn't want me around anymore, so the last thing I'd want to do is go on your little dingy!" Sal said flustered and stormed away back towards Tom. Nigel glared after her and glanced over to Jack who was grinning widely.

"See it is a fair trade for my dingy!" said Jack triumphantly "a dingy for a dingy!" His gaze left Nigel and moved towards the door. Nigel looked behind him and noticed Sal leaving with an old man, a few people following them. "Might want to head on mate, your crew is leavin'" Nigel turned to see Jack standing up. Nigel glared at Sparrow as he jumped to the side and made a swift exit from the Bride, Nigel hot on his heals.

Sal stood on the dock beside her new ship, _the_ _Torrent_, her crew loading supplies she looked behind her as she heard running footsteps coming towards her, Tom stopped by her side.

"Mr. Sheers." Sal said curtly looking like a disappointed employer, "You're late, and for this you will be on galley and swab duty for the first week of the voyage" Sal glowered but Nigel could see she was holding back a smirk as the side of her mouth twisted slightly.


End file.
